De cadenas 2: Esa Mujer
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Esa mujer ha hecho que la cadena que nos unia se haya roto... Es esa mujer... Continuación esperada de Cadenas. Cap III UP!
1. La llamada

_Mi fic, de rencor._

_No es más que una pequeña venganza._

_Disclaimers: __Final Fantasy no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aquí aparecen, exceptuando los que yo misma haya inventado. Se suponía que iban a ser songfics, pero los derechos de autor dichos por los destartalados roba fics de los foros de critica destructiva no me dejan… ¡Y un cuerno!__ Ellos atentan contra los derechos de autor al robarse nuestros fics para publicarlos en sus foros de humillación… ¡No se dejen! ¡Defiendanse!_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**De Cadenas 2: Esa mujer**

**Capítulo I. The call. Cloud.**

_Hello?  
Hi it__'s me what's up baby? I'm sorry listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?  
Where are you?  
what? say... say that again  
Hello?  
You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low.  
Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? __Gotta go._

Esos ojos grises.

Aquella mirada tan intensa lo había distraído por completo del frívolo ambiente en el que se encontraba; sin embargo, aquella mirada se perdió de repente entre la multitud.

Se encontraba en medio de una gran recepción, localizada en un lujoso salón de un hotel, organizada por el nuevo Shinra, en honor al primer edificio principal construido en el nuevo Midgar. Cloud estaba vestido, de nuevo, con su raje de Turk, junto con su cara de maloso de película. A su lado se encontraba Elena, en un atrevido vestido negro, sumamente ajustado, sin tirantes, tan largo que arrastraba en el suelo, en un intento por llamar la atención de Rufus (o Tseng).

-_¿Qué pasa? _–Cuestionó la rubia, al ver que el ex SOLDIER buscaba algo con la vista. _-¿Viste algo sospechoso?_

_-No. _–Dijo, tranquilizándose. _–Solo me aburro._

_-¿Por qué no traes al menos a Aeris? Así ya no te aburrirías tanto._

_-Es peligroso que la traiga. Podría armarse un tiroteo._

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. _–Murmuró la Turk, ofreciendo una copa de vino blanco al rubio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rufus Shinra comenzó un discurso, en medio de toda la multitud de bien vestidos, acerca de todos los eventos que habían pasado, y por todas las penas que soportaron para ver finalmente progreso. Tras la multitud, los Turks estaban estratégicamente acomodados, por si acaso llegara a pasar algo, en esta posición: el moreno Rude junto a la puerta principal; el pelirrojo Reno, junto a la mesa de los vinos, con un supremo gesto de aburrición; Elena junto a la escalerilla del estrado, y Tseng tras Rufus Shinra, en el estrado.

Cloud se encontraba recargado en una pared, tras toda aquella multitud, relativamente cerca de Rude, con los brazos cruzados; había estado en tal cantidad de recepciones, que el traje de Turk comenzaba a parecerle cómodo. No había mucha actividad últimamente, por lo que comenzaba a sentir que estaba de más.

_-Al menos me paga. _–Se consoló asimismo.

Y entonces, volvió a verla.

_Let me tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery_

Aquella joven, de tez blanca, estaba de pie hasta el final de la multitud, con la grisácea mirada en el estrado. Llevaba un vestido color azul turquesa, que le parecía extrañamente familiar… hasta podría jurar que era idéntico. Su cabello oscuro caía en lacios mechones hasta media espalda; su silueta, por la espalda, era casi perfecta, y su prominente busto…

_-Alto, Cloud._ –Se dijo asimismo. _–Contrólate._

Dio un suspiro. Intentó imaginar a Aerith, su amor, con un vestido elegante… con ese bello vestido color turquesa, sonriéndole tan dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

"_Quiero que me prometas…"_

Se detuvo. Había imaginado, por un momento, a Tifa con aquél vestido turquesa de hace ya tiempo, cuando se despidió de ella… aquella mujer se le parecía tanto, excepto por el color de sus ojos… la mirada de aquella mujer misteriosa era tan seductora, que…

_-Cloud. _–Le interrumpió una voz masculina.

El rubio miró al Turk que le había hablado –Tseng-; estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, por haberle interrumpido de tajo aquellos pensamientos tan ruines. Sin embargo, guardó compostura, al notar que el Turk había puesto un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

_-Gracias. _–Mascuyó el ex SOLDIER.

_-¿Por qué? _–Tseng arqueó una ceja.

_-Nada. ¿Qué querías?_

_-Iré a revisar afuera. _–El moreno abrió su móvil, marcando unos números, con la vista fija en la pantalla. _–Quédate con Rufus y Elena, que Reno se me ha desaparecido._

_-De acuerdo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estuvo metido de nuevo entre pláticas aburridas y banales de Rufus con sus invitados; estaba totalmente abstraído, pensando en que debía llamar a Aerith antes de que la pila de su móvil muriera... y fue cuando ella se apareció de nuevo, frente a él.

Su azulada mirada se había cruzado con la grisácea de ella, dejándolo totalmente fuera de si; tan solo la miraba fijamente, y ella a él, y, a pesar de estar a casi tres metros de distancia, sentía como si su mirada pudiera traspasarlo por completo. Elena se dio cuenta en ese instante.

_-Sácala a bailar, Cloud. _–Dijo la rubia a su oído. _–Te prometo que no le diremos a Aerith._

_-Pero…_ -Alcanzó a mascullar, sin quitar la mirada de la desconocida.

_-Solo será un baile__, no tiene nada de malo…_

Cloud asintió, convencido. Dio unos pasos, cruzando entre los invitados a esa recepción, y extendió la mano hacia la bella desconocida.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa.

_Was about to go home when  
There she was standing in-front of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby  
Wanna go?"_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

La chica sonreía dulcemente cuando le hizo la pregunta. Ambos bailaba, o eso creía Cloud (al tener tan malas experiencias pisando a Elena), y comenzaba a sentirse cómodo junto a ella.

_-Cloud._

_-Hola, Cloud._ –Rió la chica, en un gesto encantador, que hizo sonrojar al rubio como un colegial. **–**_Soy Evelyn, es un placer conocerte._

_-Evelyn. _–Murmuró, sintiéndose totalmente relajado, dibujando una sonrisa.

Estuvo con ella el resto de la recepción, conversando y bebiendo, olvidando por completo que estaba trabajando. Era una mujer sumamente encantadora, tan dulce como su aspecto físico denotaba serlo; sin embargo, esa mujer le parecía sensual, y a cada mirada que le dirigía, le provocaba un deseo incontrolable de…

_-Cloud._ –Murmuró aquella chica a su oído, mientras bailaban de forma tan unida que era totalmente insinuante. _–Tengo un pequeño departamento aquí cerca… ¿Quieres ir?_

_I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
Then I called my girl up and said_

Un "no" se plantó en su mente; en casa, su chica, Aerith, estaba esperando por él, con aquella hermosa sonrisa y su dulce mirada de esmeralda… sin embargo, el recuerdo de su adorada cetra le parecía sumamente lejano. Evelyn había comenzado ya a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, contoneando su delineada cadera de forma provocativa.

_-Debo hacer una llamada…_

_Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta g__o_

_-"¿Hola?"_

Su voz le hizo estremecer por completo. Se sentía mareado y confuso, pero sumamente relajado, y quería irse a casa con ella… si, eso haría. Le avisaría que ya iría con ella a casa.

_-Hola, soy yo._ –Casi gritó, al haber tanto ruido, pero su voz parecía ajena a si mismo.

_-"¡Cloud! ¿Está todo bien?"_

_-Si, escucha. _–Escuchó el pitido de que su móvil moriría en cualquier momento. _–Shinra irá a continuar la recepción en un hotel cercano, así que llegaré algo tarde, no me esperes despierta._

_-"¿A dónde dice que irás?"_

_-¿Aerith? _–Exclamó, al no escucharla bien. _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_-"¿Hola?"_

_-Mi bateria debe estar fallando, escucha, si aun puedes oírme, iremos a un lugar cercano, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos…_

Y cortó la llamada, justo cuando la pila del aparato se agotó.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Sentía el peso de la chica casi encima de él, y sus labios rojos corrían sin piedad los de el con una extraña ansiedad e intensidad; todo aquello que le había dicho a Aerith, era como si otra persona lo hubiese echo; su cuerpo no respondía a su pensamiento, sino a ese oscuro deseo de estar con esa mujer…

Estuvo con ella hasta altas horas de la noche; el estar entre sus piernas, sobre su perfecto cuerpo percibir su aliento con sabor a vino, lo intoxicaba, lo hacia desear estar en ella cada vez más y más… hasta que su azulada mirada se posó sobre el reloj de la mesita.

_-Debo irme. _–Murmuró, aun estando sobre ella, con las piernas de la chica rodeando su cintura.

_-Solo una vez más. _–Exclamó, entre suspiros.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La luz del alba ya teñía el cielo cuando llegó a casa; se sentía sumamente decaído, culpable por esa noche que había pasado en la cama de una completa desconocida. Al entrar, contempló algo que le provocó una tremenda opresión sobre su pecho: en el sofá, Aerith se encontraba profundamente dormida, únicamente vistiendo una delicada bata blanca.

_-Me esperaste. _–Murmuró levemente.

No sabía por que motivo, pero aun se sentía muy ansioso aunque hubiese estado con Evelyn cerca de cinco horas; levantó a Aerith en brazos con sumo cuidado, y la condujo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

_-Cloud._ –La escuchó murmurar.

La recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, y se acomodó a su lado.

_-No quería despertarte, lo siento._

Ella dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia él, aun somnolienta, y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

_-No te preocupes. ¿Qué hora es?_

_-Es tarde._

_-Duerme conmigo, Cloud._

El rubio se inclinó sobre ella, besando sus labios con ternura, consciente de que aun tenía el aliento alcoholizado. Y, tal vez, aun llevaba el perfume de Evelyn encima. Sin embargo, ella no pareció notarlo, e hicieron el amor hasta que el día aclaró por completo.

_Now two years done, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back, what's done is done  
But one of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one_

Evelyn.

Esa mujer parecía seguirlo a todos lados. En cada salida con Shinra, ella estaba cerca, mirándolo, sonriéndole provocativamente… habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquella noche, y había estado con ella ya siete veces, quizá ocho… ya no lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, ese día había sido algo extraño; comenzó con una extraña visita, que fue lo que le cortó el mundo de tajo.

_-¡Aerith! ¡Me debo ir ya! _–Exclamó el rubio, mientras bajaba las escaleras, abotonándose una manga de su camisa. _-¿Aerith?_

Pudo escuchar a alguien suspirar desde su sala de estar; caminó algo más lento, hacia el sofá… pero se detuvo de golpe, estremecido, sintiendo como un intenso escalofrío recorría completamente su cuerpo al ver esa larga cabellera oscura, que ocultaba parcialmente una delicada silueta femenina, sumamente atractiva. _"¿Evelyn?",_ pensó, alterado.

_- H-hola._ –Musitó su garganta, en contra de su voluntad. Debía asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

La chica se giró lentamente, mientras se limpiaba su fino rostro con un pañuelo blanco; al verla, tuvo sentimientos encontrados: si no fuera por aquellos ojos de intenso color terracota, hubiera jurado que se trataba realmente de Evelyn.

_- Cloud, hola_. –Dijo la hermosa chica, entre sollozos.

_- Tifa._ –Murmuró. Sintió un intenso escalofrío de nuevo al haber pronunciado su nombre, después de tanto tiempo. _-¿Estas bien?_

Ella le dirigió una mirada encantadora, pero podía notar el dolor que estaba sufriendo dentro de ella con solo ver sus ojos.

_-Bueno. _–Murmuró, conteniendo su llanto un poco. _–Tengo… un problema._

_-¿Qué te ha hecho Vincent?_

Notó la mueca de dolor de la chica. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

_-Él… No ha olvidado. –_Murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada al suelo, mientras sostenía entre sus blancas manos un pañuelo arrugado. _–No olvida su pasado, y ella… se refleja en cada rostro…_

_-Lucrecia._

_-Sí._

Colocó la mano diestra sobre el hombro de la chica; aquel contacto le provocó una descarga de sensaciones que lo hizo estremecer por dentro. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa, al alzar la cabeza un poco.

_-Gracias, Cloud._

_-¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada._

En ese momento, Aerith entró a la sala, con una sonrisa tenue y dulce en los labios; llevaba entre sus delicadas manos una taza con té caliente, ofreciéndosela a la morena.

_-Aquí tienes_. –Musitó la castaña, que recibió un gesto de gratitud de su amiga._ –Cloud, ya es algo tarde, ¿no lo crees?_ –Dijo, al incorporarse.

_-Si, ya iba de salida… es solo que me encontré con Tifa. _–Contestó con suavidad.

_-Estoy bien, gracias a ambos. _–Dijo Tifa, después de beber de la taza de té, dejándola sobre la mesita al frente de ella. En seguida se incorporó. _–Creo que solo necesito despejarme un poco… iré a caminar._

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

_-¿Estás segura, Tif? –_Aerith se mostraba preocupada.

La morena asintió, y salió por la puerta, como si fuera un espectro. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando unos momentos más hacia la puerta.

_-¿Crees que estará bien? _–Cuestionó el rubio.

_-No tengo ni idea…_

_-Me voy. _–Dijo, finalmente, dando un dulce beso a su esposa.

_-No llegues tarde_. –Sonrió la bella castaña.

Cloud salió del bar. Al subir a la motocicleta, escuchó la voz de la castaña al hablar por teléfono.

_-Algo raro le pasa a Cloud…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¿A un antro?_

Elena asintió con la cabeza. Cloud solo sacudió la de él.

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Bueno, dijo que quería distraerse un poco. _–Contestó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos, recargada en una pared de un edificio. –Aunque, últimamente se ha estado viendo con muchas chicas.

El rubio miró hacia la esquina de la calle contraria a donde estaban parados; allí estaba Evelyn, con una mini falda negra, y blusa blanca de manga larga, sumamente ajustada, mirándole, sonriéndole… esperándole.

_-Esta noche, paso. _–Dijo él. _–Ustedes pueden encargarse._

_-¿Tienes algo más que hacer? _–La Turk dibujó una sonrisa algo perversa. Por algún motivo, Cloud recordó la ocasión en que había dormido con ella.

El ex SOLDIER se alejó, sin decir alguna palabra más, un poco nervioso por la mirada de la chica. La bella Evelyn lo recibió con un abrazo suave.

_-Cloud. _–Murmuró la hermosa joven a su oído. _–Nunca te había visto sin tu traje de corbata._

Cloud inclinó la cabeza, mientras rodeaba su estrecha cintura con los brazos, y dejó un intenso beso sobre su cuello, mientras buscaba con la mirada un taxi que los llevase. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró le heló la sangre de golpe.

En la otra cuadra, tras Evelyn, estaba la morena de mirada terracota, contemplándoles con un gesto de sorpresa y horror en el rostro. Él levantó la cabeza de golpe, tratando de convencerse de que realmente era ella… y de que lo había atrapado.

Evelyn, al notar el súbito silencio del rubio, se giró un poco hacia atrás, notando a la morena.

_-Tifa. _–Murmuró Cloud.

_-¿Tifa? _–Cuestionó la de mirada grisácea, sin dejar de ver a la chica. _-¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?_

_-No._

En ese momento, Tifa se dio media vuelta, con un gesto neutral en su rostro, y regresó por donde vino.

_And it eats me from__ inside_

_That she's not by my side_

_Just because I made that call and lied_

Un golpe suave, pero lleno de resentimiento, lo hizo volver a la realidad; frente a él estaba la hermosa castaña, Aerith, llorando con furia… ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Acaso Tifa le había contado lo que vio? A todo esto… ¿Cómo llego al bar? No podía recordar mucho desde…

_-¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Cloud? _–Gritó la bella chica, dirigiéndole una dolida mirada con sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, ahogándose entre sollozos. -_¿Acaso… no soy suficiente para ti?_

_-Aerith. _–Murmuró, llevándose la mano sobre el sitio del golpe, no porque le provocase dolor, sino porque estaba muy confundido. _-¿Tifa te lo ha dicho?_

_-¿Tifa? _–Aerith se sorprendió, como si le hubiese soltado un insulto. _-¿Ella también sabía de esto?_

_-No… hasta hace pocas horas. _–Dijo, sin pensar.

_-¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO? Esa mujer llamó a casa diciendo que habías olvidado tu camisa interior en su departamento… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento?_

_-Calma…_

_-¡No me pidas que me calme!_

_Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta g__o_

Tuvo otro lapsus extraño, en el que no recordó nada, y ya se encontraba en la calle; era de noche, haciéndolo confundirse aun más… ¿había pasado tanto tiempo? Tardó poco en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en las ruinas de Midgar, más específicamente frente a la destruida iglesia.

_-Era lo más lógico. _–Murmuró para si mismo, dolido.

Encendió una fogata en medio de la iglesia, al lado del pequeño estanque que se había formado, bajo los espesos tabloides. El agua seguía corriendo, como desde aquella vez… se sintió estúpido, totalmente solo…

Y sintió deseos de llorar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Holas… Se, de vuelta con esto de cadenas… el siguiente capítulo esta algo denso, cuando lo lean sabrán de que hablo, es de Tifa y Vincent._

_¡Reviews!_

_**Ani Li L.S.**_


	2. Destinos separados

_Mientras lo escribía, escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas, Separate Ways, de Journey._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**De Cadenas 2: Esa Mujer**

**Capítulo II. Destinos Separados (Separate Ways). Tifa.**

Ver esa expresión en su rostro fue lo que lo impactó.

No le miraba con desprecio, odio, ni siquiera con sorpresa; era un gesto de lástima… ella sentía lástima por él, por cómo había actuado.

_-Siempre creí que podría llenar ese pequeño lugar… pero me di cuenta de que tú nunca vas a olvidarla._

Y así, la observó marcharse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Era un hermoso día en Nibelheim. Tifa y Aerith habían decidido dar un acomodo a la mansión Shinra, en donde ahora Vincent y la morena querían instalarse. Era un lugar basante grande, y lleno de pasadizos ocultos.

_-No iremos al sótano, ¿verdad? _–Inquirió Aerith, arqueando una ceja.

_-No, claro que no. _–Contestó Tifa. Ambas se encontraban dentro de una gran habitación, que tenia dos camas a los costados de las paredes, pero era imposible ver más debido a la pesada cortina que cubría la luz del sol casi en su totalidad. _–Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como están._

La morena tiró de aquella pesada cortina, de color guinda, que permanecía tupida de polvo; ésta cayó al suelo, haciendo un extraño sonido, como si algo realmente duro hubiese caído de una distancia grande, levantando una densa nube de polvo, por lo que ambas chicas comenzaron a toser ruidosamente; pronto, la brillante luz del sol invadió aquella habitación, dejándolas parcialmente ciegas.

_-Qué drástico. _–Exclamó la cetra, sin dejar de toser, cubriéndose la mirada esmeralda con la mano derecha.

_-Tiene muchos años así, o eso es lo que Shinra quería aparentar._ –La morena movió la diestra, espantando el polvo de su rostro. _–Vaya, es mucho más grande de lo que me esperaba._

Ambas observaron el lugar con detenimiento. Era una habitación bastante más amplia de lo que parecía hacía unos momentos, decorada a la antigua. Además de las dos camas, que estaban pegadas a la pared, había un escritorio de madera oscura, al lado de la ventana, y muchos libros regados por el suelo.

_-Wow. _–Exclamó la castaña, mirando hacia la pared que estaba a espaldas de ambas.

Tifa se giró hacia donde su amiga. Tras ellas, estaba una larga pared, tapizada hasta el techo de libros, todo sepultado bajo kilos y kilos de suciedad, pelusa y polvo.

_-Vaya, ¿qué será todo esto?_ –Dijo, también asombrada.

_-Parecen archivos de Shinra._ –Aerith se acercó a los libros, notando que eran carpetas de color negro, con una inscripción en el lomo. _–Ordenados alfabéticamente._

_-¿Habías visto estos libros antes?_

_-Sí, cuando estábamos en Midgar._

Sin perder más tiempo, las amigas comenzaron a husmear entre aquellos archivos misteriosos, y al poco rato ya se encontraban rodeadas de muchísimos libros abiertos, mientras ellas se mantenían sentadas en el suelo.

_-¡Mira, son Turks! _–Exclamó Tifa, mirando unas hojas. _–Parece ser que tienen a los Turks que ha habido en Shinra desde sus inicios._

_-A ver. _–Aerith se acercó a ella, mirando por sobre su hombro. _–Es verdad… ¿Crees que esté Vin?_

Las chicas comenzaron a buscar la letra "V" entre los libros de la pared, sacando aun más hojas, y agrandando todavía más el caos.

_-¡Jajajaja!_ –Tifa rió de repente. _-¡Es Rufus!_

_-¿Tendría unos dieciocho años?_

_-¡Yo creo!_

_-¡Mira! Aquí está Reeve._

_-Oye, no ha cambiado mucho en todos estos años._

_-Ciertamente, ¿cómo hará para no envejecer? ¿Usará cremas?_

Tifa intenta imaginar a Reeve haciendo una rutina de belleza nocturna. Suelta una carcajada al imaginarlo con una mascarilla verde cubriéndole el rostro, a excepción de la barba y los ojos, en donde hay dos rebanadas de pepino.

_-Grimoire Valentine. _–Leyó la castaña.

Tifa se acercó a su amiga, mirando la hoja; en esta, se podía apreciar a un hombre mayor, idéntico a Vincent, pero con el rostro más severo (si es que se podía), vistiendo una bata blanca.

_-¿Valentine? ¿Será el padre de Vincent?_ –Cuestionó Aerith, percibiendo conocido ese nombre.

_-Se le parece mucho._

_-Bueno… al menos ya sabes cómo se verá Vincent de viejo._

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, antes de estallar en risas. Tifa pasó la hoja de la carpeta que la cetra llevaba entre las manos… quedando boquiabierta.

_-¿Qué pasa? _–La castaña bajó la vista, quedando impresionada también. _–Vincent Valentine… Oye, se mira muy bien así, con el corte de cabello y vestido como un Turk._

_-Bastante bien. _–Sonrió Tifa, levemente sonrojada.

Al mover un poco el libro, de entre las páginas se resbalaron tres fotografías que cayeron al suelo boca abajo; Aerith las notó, y tomó una de estas para observarla. En el rostro de la chica se formó un rubor intenso, mientras su cara cambiaba a un gesto de nostalgia.

_-¿Qué son? _–La morena le miró con curiosidad. _-¿Te has topado con una antigua foto de Cloud?_

Miró la fotografía que su amiga llevaba en la mano; en ella, se encontraban Sephiroth, sin mirar hacia la cámara con el rostro levemente inclinado hacia el suelo, Zack de perfil, sonriendo alegremente (como siempre), y Tifa, en el famoso traje de vaquera, alzándose un poco su sombrero con la palma de la mano. La chica abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa.

_-¡Esa foto!_ –Exclamó. _–Fue la que tomaron cuando los guíe hacia el reactor Mako, en el monte de Nibelheim._

_-Vaya. _–Murmuró Aerith. _–Hace tanto que no miraba a Zack._

Tifa sonrió. Del suelo tomó la segunda fotografía, mirándola detenidamente.

_-Es Hojo con una mujer. _–Exclamó la chica, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía con una extraña curiosidad reflejada en el rostro.

En la fotografía aparecían un joven Hojo, sentado tras un escritorio de madera, vestido con su bata blanca, y el gesto de superioridad en el rostro; al lado de él, de pie, se encontraba una bella joven, de cabellos castaños atados en una cola de caballo, sosteniendo unas libretas. Su rostro era totalmente opuesto al del científico desquiciado, pues llevaba una delicada sonrisa en los labios, haciéndola verse fresca y jovial.

_-Su cara me es familiar. –_Exclamó Aerith. _–En un archivo que acabo de pasar me la he visto._

Tomó cerca de tres cuartos de hora buscar a aquella chica entre el mar de libros; finalmente, la cetra esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-_Ya la he encontrado._ –Dijo la castaña, leyendo la hoja. _–Es una científica de Shinra, se llama Luc…_ -Se detuvo en seco; su sonrisa se borró de repente, y alzó la vista hacia su amiga, como si hubiese cometido un error. _–Tifa._

La morena se acercó, y contempló con sus propios ojos aquella fotografía… finalmente podía conocer el rostro de aquella mujer, la que había robado y mantenido el corazón de Vincent: Lucrecia Crescent. De repente, aquella fotografía había cambiado de significado; no sintió celos ni odio por mirar a aquella mujer… fue una extraña paz la que se apoderó de ella.

_-¡Mamá!_ –Gritó la castaña de repente, desconcentrando a Tifa.

La tercera fotografía estaba entr las manos de la castaña; no pudo verla. Por detrás de esta, escrito a mano con una caligrafía impecable, había una leyenda pequeña que decía: "Dr. Gast e Ifalna".

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent dibujó una sonrisa al ver a Tifa. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando un expediente enorme que tenía apoyado en su regazo. Le pareció sumamente encantadora el mirarla allí, sentada como una niña pequeña, rodeada de todo el caos de libros que había en aquella habitación.

_-¿Qué haces? _

Tifa se sorprendió al escucharlo. Guardó aquella fotografía bajo una pila de expedientes, de forma rápida y discreta, mientras una descarga de nervios le cruzaba el cuerpo por completo. Dibujó una sonrisa leve.

_-No es nada. Solo estaba mirando cuando tú eras un joven Turk._

El de cabellos negros se acercó a ella, contemplando la hoja que ella tenía encima; sintió un escalofrío indescriptible, y un golpe del pasado le llegó por la espalda al ver esa fotografía donde todavía era un Turk.

_-Uh. _–Murmuró apenas.

_-Te miras bien c on el cabello corto. ¿No has pensado en…?_

_-No._

Tifa rió, divertida por la rotunda negativa del ex Turk. Se acercó a él y le obsequió un beso sobre su mejilla.

-_Vamos a cenar._ –Dijo ella, incorporándose. _–Esto no parece tener fin._

-_Va. Te sigo._

La chica caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Vincent la siguió un poco por detrás, pero se detuvo unos momentos; su vista rojiza se detuvo justo donde la chica había estado sentada antes… una pequeña hoja blanca. Se inclinó, notando que era una fotografía.

_-¿Se soltó? _–Se cuestionó asimismo, en voz baja.

Abrió un expediente cualquiera, colocando la fotografía dentro de éste; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, al ver a aquella mujer impresa en la fotografía.

_-Lucrecia. _–Pronunció; tenía tanto tiempo sin decir su nombre en voz alta. Al hacerlo, percibió como una extraña oscuridad y tristeza se iba apoderando de todo su ser.

_-¿Vin? _–Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Tifa. _-¿Pasa algo?_

-_No. _–Murmuró, guardando la fotografía entre sus ropas, sintiéndose cada vez más ajeno a la morena. _–Ya voy…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquellas memorias le resultaban ahora muy lejanas, como si hubiesen pasado hace muchísimos años de eso, pero el dolor en su pecho le recordaba que era apenas hace unos cuantos días, cuando todavía era feliz…

_-¿Feliz? _–Musitó dolorosamente.

Después de ver a Cloud con aquella chica, tan comprometedoramente, no sentía el valor para verlo de nuevo en el bar, y, mucho menos, para ver a su amiga, que también era engañada. No podría ocultárselo, ni mucho menos consolarla, al sentirse ella misma tan destruída.

Caminó sin saber a donde durante una hora; su mente la torturaba con aquéllas imágenes, la imagen de él –Vincent- abrazando a esa hermosa chica, de largos cabellos castaños atados en una cola de caballo, tan _similar_ a la doctora Lucrecia Crescent… al imaginar la mirada ingenua y dulce que aquella muchacha le había dirigido a ella… hacía que mil agujas finas se clavaran en su pecho, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

_-Basta ya. _–Se dijo asimisma.

Había mucho bullicio alrededor de ella… y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había caminado hacia donde estaban los pocos club nocturnos más restringidos y reservados de la ciudad, un sitio que apenas alcanzaba una manzana completa. Al lado de ella había una fila de jóvenes, sumamente larga, queriendo entrar a uno de esos antros, pero los enormes guardias que custodiaban la entrada no dejaban pasar a nadie… sin embargo, uno de esos guardias le resultó familiar.

_-¿Rude? _–Murmuró suavemente, para si misma.

Lo observó con mayor detenimiento, notando que, efectivamente, se trataba del moreno Turk que siempre acompañaba a Rufus. Estaba al lado del guardia del antro, observando a todos lados tras los oscuros lentes, vigilando.

Escuchando algunas quejas al lado, la morena se acercó caminando hacia donde él, con cierta curiosidad; caminó hasta quedarle en frente, a lo que el Turk la miró con un aire distraído.

_-Hola, Rude. _–Sonrió la chica.

El fornido Rude miró a la hermosa joven –Tifa- con más atención, frente a él, sonriéndole de una forma dulce y encantadora, pero triste… le invadió un sentimiento enorme de querer abrazarla como a un muñeco de peluche, y comenzó a derretirse por dentro de su caparazón de ébano. Alzó ambas cejas tras sus lentes oscuros, contestando su saludo.

Ante la mirada del otro guardia, y de los que hacían fila, el Turk tomó con delicadeza la mano de la bella morena, haciéndola pasar dentro del antro en cuestión, como si no existiera nadie más en miles de kilómetros alrededor.

_-Gracias. _–Murmuró ella, haciendo que Rude se sonrojara con tanta intensidad, que el otro guardia comenzó a preocuparse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa entró al lugar, casi lleno de gente joven y saltarina, que se movía al compas de aquella música medio estridente; las luches de colores eran lo único que iluminaba el antro, por lo que era oscuro, y, para acabar, el ambiente era húmedo y caluroso, casi al grado de ser sofocante.

Se dirigió a la barra, tropezando con algunas de aquellas personas (que gustaban de estar sumamente ajustadas unas contra las otras), mientras Vincent invadía sus pensamientos sin permiso; al beber aquel amargo líquido, sintió que él se había marchado desde hace tiempo, desde aquél día en la mansión Shinra… ¡Aquella fotografía! Al tercer vaso comprendió que nunca fue suyo su corazón en realidad, que él siempre tuvo en su mente a la doctora.

_-Pero ella nunca te amó. _–Exclamó a la nada, con un dejo de desprecio, obteniendo una extrañada mirada de la _bargirl_. –_Y yo, que aprendí a hacerlo, ya no puedo olvidarme de ti._

Y así, con ese pensamiento, decidió dejarlo ir. Ella siempre lo amaría, y si él decía la verdad, volvería cuando viese que aquella mujer –Lucrecia- nunca lo amó realmente.

_-Porque tal vez te lastimará… y verás que realmente ella no te amó._

Pensó, por un momento, en sus brazos, en sus caricias, en sus besos… en lo suave y delicado que era con ella, cuando hacían el amor, a pesar de que por fuera de esa habitación él mostrara solamente indiferencia y seriedad.

Y así, lo dejaría ir.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Hola, preciosa. _–Escuchó tras ella. _-¿Acaso estás sola? ¿No quieres un poco de compañía?_

Tifa giró la cabeza con suavidad, llevando la mirada escarlata hacia aquella voz, sacada totalmente de sus meditaciones; a su lado estaba un apuesto hombre, de cabellos negros intensos y cortos hasta la oreja, y una gran sonrisa de galán de telenovela. Por algún motivo imaginó a Cloud, y rió tontamente, por lo que el sujeto le había dirigido una mirada de confusión.

_-Lo siento mucho. _–Se disculpó ella, restando importancia al asunto agitando la mano derecha suavemente. _–Una memoria ha venido a mi cabeza de repente._

_-Descuide. _–Murmuró el joven, volviendo a su pose de galán de telenovela.

Fue una conversación de 15 minutos. El sujeto no dejaba de ensalsar todas sus virtudes y talentos, casi arrogantemente, tratando de asombrar a la hermosa morena, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no mostrar el fastidio que le provocaba ese monólogo.

_-Disculpa la demora, Tifa._

El joven interrumpió su monólogo, fastidiado. Al lado de la pareja había aparecido otro sujeto; al alzar la mirada, el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, y una sonrisa leve, pero sincera, se formó en sus labios al encontrarse con aquella mirada azulada, poderosa.

_-Rufus._ –Murmuró ella.

_-¿De veras vienes con ella, amigo? _–Cuestionó el joven, dudando del asunto.

_-Por supuesto. _–Inquirió el rubio Shinra, sin dejar de mirar al sujeto de forma intimidante.

El sujeto tragó sonoramente, intimidado por el rubio; nervioso, miró a Tifa, casi robóticamente, haciendo un ademán con la mano zurda de despedida.

_-Un placer haberla conocido, señorita._-Dijo, dándose a la fuga.

Ambos notaron como el tipo se escabullía entre la multitud, con tanta desesperación que tiró la bandeja de una mesera que iba pasando inocentemente por allí.

_-Dime, ¿qué haces so…?_

Rufus sintió que el rostro de la chica sobre su camisa negra.

Tifa se había abrazado a él sin pensarlo, con algo de fuerza, dejando el rostro unido sobre el pecho de él; percibió su perfume tan masculino, y recordó cuando había salido con él, y cuando le había obsequiado un dulce beso… percibió sus brazos alrededor de ella, reconfortándola.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¿Te ha lastimado, Tifa?_

Estaban sentados en unos sillones rojos y amplios, en un área VIP totalmente ajeno a aquél bullicio del mismo bar; Elena y Tseng estaban hablándose a gritos por el ruido, a pesar de estar juntos, sentados al lado izquierdo del sofá que compartían con Shinra. Entre Shinra y los Turks estaba una chica rubia, de escasa vestimenta, y a la derecha del rubio estaba otra chica pelirroja, y la morena Tifa, totalmente recargada en él. Rufus la tenía entre los brazos, aferrándola con firmeza pero sin mucha fuerza; ella percibía su mentón recargado en la sien de ella, que le rozaba en pequeñas caricias.

_-Yo…_ -Murmuró ella, pero el recordar todo aquello hizo que su voz se quebrara.

Percibió su aliento contra la mejilla, sintiendo poco después un suave beso. Era lo que ella necesitaba.

_-No puedo pedirte que no estés triste, Tif. _–Murmuró Rufus a su oído. _–Tú sabes que aun te quiero, por eso dejé que nos fuéramos por caminos separados._

Tifa volvió a apretar el rostro contra el pecho de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se mantuvo más calmada y relajada el resto de la noche, bebiendo levemente unos cuantos vasos más de amarga bebida; Rufus hablaba con otras chicas, sonreía de forma provocativa a la multitud, bebía a lo estúpido… la estrechaba entre sus brazos, acariciaba sutilmente su mano con la propia, dejaba suaves besos sobre su sien, acariciándola en el acto…

_-¿Quieres volver a casa? _–Murmuró él a su oído. _Es algo tarde, puedo llevarte si deseas._

_-No quiero regresar a casa. _–Exclamó ella, alzando la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con reproche… ¿No podía comprender, acaso, que la razón por la que estaba aquí era…?

Sus rostros quedaron de frente, apenas separados por unos centímetros; percibió su aliento alcoholizado, tranquilo, y miro sus labios levemente abiertos… no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, o tanta intensidad la mataría. Pudo sentir, sin embargo, que el corazón de Rufus palpitaba con tanta fuerza…

-_¿Entonces…? _–Murmuró, con calculada lentitud.

Cerró los ojos escarlatas, y percibió los labios de él sobre los suyos, en un incómodo pero tierno beso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Por algún motivo, iban con un montón de ruidosos jóvenes, conocidos de Rufus, quiso suponer, en la limusina de él. Había gritos, risas, incoherencias… pero ella estaba concentrada en él, en sus labios.

La besaba un poco intensamente, mientras pasaba las manos en caricias por su cuello, sus mejillas, sus cabellos; él la sostenía por su cintura, y percibía sus manos subir por su espalda en caricias intensas pero lentas. No podía dejar de besarlo, ni él parecía querer dejar de hacerlo al sentir como sus labios le acariciaban el rostro cuando ella se le separaba para tomar aire.

"_Si debes marcharte, espero seas muy feliz", _Tifa pensó. _"Nunca estarás solo… cuídate mucho, Vincent. Te extrañaré"._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tres de la mañana. Se sentía sumamente mareada, pero Rufus no la había dejado ni un instante. Se abrazaba a él, cerrando los ojos, y él la besaba con ternura.

Ya estaban en la terraza de un hotel, o eso pensaba ella, no estaba muy segura. No había música, solo bullicio de gente que bebía y hacía cosas obscenas sobre las mesas y en la penumbra de las esquinas. Cerró los ojos, cada vez más cansada, cada vez más mareada, perdiéndose entre la sensación del abrazo del rubio, y en la inconsciencia del alcohol.

-_Estoy cansada. _–Murmuró ella, finalmente.

-_¿Quieres quedarte en el hotel? _–Cuestionó Shinra, y, como dudando un poco, continuó poco después. _-¿O conmigo?_

La morena se colocó un poco en puntas, alcanzando a tocar los labios del joven en un delicado beso; Rufus le sonrió con ternura, algo que ella nunca antes había visto en él… ¿o lo había soñado?

_-Ven. _–Dijo él, tomando la mano de la chica con delicadeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al fin, perdónenme la demora... He estado bastante ocupada toooooodos estos dias, y hace poco me senti algo mal por dejar tan abandonado todo aquí... ¿Sabian que te oxidas si dejas de escribir? Es un hábito que no quiero abandonar, tratare de seguir trabajando bien, y tratare de subir x.x pero ees que ando con tanta cosa acumulada...

Gracias a todos por seguirme.

SKAL


	3. Tiro Shot

_Si, lo sé, mucha demora._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**De Cadenas 2**

**Capítulo III. Shot. Reno y Yuffie.**

_Alias, el capítulo más difícil de hacer._

Aquella preciosa rubia estaba allí, de nuevo.

_-Hola, Reno._ –Le llamó ella, con una sonrisa sutil, pero que denotaba su intención._ –Estaba esperándote._

_-Me he dado cuenta._ –Contestó él, de forma cortante. Acto y seguido, se dio media vuelta, para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario a aquella chica.

_-¡Espera!_ –Ella caminó de prisa, intentando alcanzarlo. _-¿Me vas a dejar hablando sola?_

_-Escucha, mira_. –Se detuvo de golpe, y se giró de nuevo para ver a la chica, de forma intimidante. _–No me sigas, ¿sí? No quiero verte de nuevo merodeando por aquí. Me has causado muchos problemas en casa, por favor… POR FAVOR te pido que me dejes en paz._

Aquella preciosa rubia, hermosa (y perturbante) como una muñeca, hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario.

_-Estás diciendo que no quieres nada conmigo._

_-¡Exacto!_ –Se alegró el muchacho._ –Al fin nos estamos entendiendo._

_-¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!_

Reno puso la mirada en blanco, frustrado.

_-No ganarás nada con eso, Evy…_

La rubia rodeó su cuello con los brazos de forma sorpresiva, obligando al muchacho agacharse por su peso; en seguida la chica robó un beso de sus labios, un beso que le supo amargo, y tenía un perfume misterioso, que él reconoció, pero no supo a quién pertenecía. La separó de un tirón, sin alguna sutileza, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-_¡Basta! _–Gritó, desesperado._ -¡Ya basta! Es suficiente._

Ella rió, divertida. Reno decidió huir, por su bien, sumamente molesto; se giró y comenzó a caminar de forma rápida, escuchando las protestas de aquella chica. Cerró la azulada mirada, intentando borrarse aquella escena.

Aquella chica, Evy, lo había estado hostigando desde hacía una semana al salir (huir) de su trabajo; Yuffie se había enterado de eso, y le había dado a aquella mujer tremenda tunda que por poco pensó que la iba a dejar parapléjica (tuvo que detenerla, aunque ahora se arrepentía de no haberla dejado ser)… pero aquella chica no parecía comprender lo mala que podía ser su pequeña novia.

Lo peor del asunto era que Yuffie también se había disgustado con él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Mentiroso!_

Esta vez el pelirrojo ni siquiera se había movido, por lo que recibió el golpe directamente en su rostro… era una niña, pero sus golpes eran bastante duros cuando acertaba el lugar adecuado. Pronto la sangre comenzó a correr lentamente por la comisura de su labio, lo que hizo alterar aún más a la chica.

_-¡Te he lastimado!_ –Gritó ella, llevando ambas manos a las mejillas del joven._ -¡Lo siento tanto, Reno, pensé que lo esquivarías…!_

_-No eres mi enemigo, Yuffie, no tengo porque esquivarte._

La chica dejó un beso delicado en sus labios; le dolió más ese beso que el golpe, pero no iba a quejarse por eso. Ahora la chica estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, y no se atrevía a decirle algo… detestaba tanto verla llorar.

-_¿Ya estas mejor, Yuffie?_

Todo el lugar se había quedado silencioso y oscuro; era un departamento pequeño, pero bastante confortable; ese lugar se había convertido ahora en su hogar, sobre todo con Yuffie… un lugar ruidoso, pero encantador, al grado de que el pelirrojo ahora buscaba escabullirse de todo para llegar a casa.

Y era también el lugar donde se escondían.

_-No lo soporto más._ –Murmuró ella, con la voz quebrada, dando leves suspiros.

La mantenía abrazada, mientras se encontraba semi recostado en el sofá de dos plazas, tratando de consolarla, de mantenerla cerca de él… de darle a entender que estaba para protegerla, solo a ella.

-_¿Desconfías de mi?_

_-No quiero hacerlo, pero __**esa mujer**__…_

_-Te lo juro, Yuffie… esa mujer me ha estado siguiendo, no sé cuál es su propósito, estoy tan harto como tú… a mi ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Solo estoy para ti._

Hubo un silencio, que tranquilizó a ambos; mientras ella dormía, agotada por todo lo anterior, pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. Era toda una telenovela, algo que a él le desagradaba… pero valía la pena, se sentía realizado cuando podía hacerla feliz, se sentía como una especie de súper héroe cuando estaba con ella… lo valía, incluso el dolor que sentía en la mejilla lo valía.

Sí, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡¿QUÉ?_

Notó cómo su dulce novia arrugaba el rostro ante tal grito. Pasó saliva y, por unos momentos, se preguntó qué demonios hacía plantado en ese lugar.

_-Oye, que no es tan malo como parece. –_Inquirió la ninja, suicidamente.

En ese momento, Reno escuchó una avalancha de maldiciones, insultos, maldiciones, frases y palabras altisonantes por parte de Godo Kisaragi, su encantador intento de suegro, de las cuales captó "inmoral", "indecente", "Turk"… se mantenía firme, sereno, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, manteniendo la seriedad en todo su ser (cosa poco usual en él)… aunque, por dentro, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

_-¡Pero papá…!_

_-¡Nada más se hablará al respecto!_ –Exclamó Godo, en un intento por calmar su enojo._ –No toleraré que mi hija esté viviendo con un hombre si no es en matrimonio. ¡Eres una princesa de una familia respetable, y debes acatar las leyes que nos rigen! Ahora, quiero que este Turk se marche._

Acto y seguido, Godo abandonó aquella hermosa estancia, adornada de forma oriental; Yuffie, sin pensarlo, salió tras él, diciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas. El pelirrojo se quedó estático, como si le hubiesen salido raíces en los pies, pensando en si debía intervenir en esa discusión o no…

_-¿Qué edad tienes?_

Levantó la mirada azulada, desviándola hacia aquella voz femenina; se topó con la madre de Yuffie, Materia Kisaragi, que se mantenía sentada de una forma casi elegante, sobre un gran cojín blanco… y lo miraba fijamente.

_-Veintiseis._ –Contestó, algo dudoso.

_-Comprende que… en esta familia, tenemos reglas._ –Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en él, haciéndolo sentir aún más incómodo._ –Y ella es la heredera de Wutai, por eso debe hacerse todo lo que se ha estipulado en la tradición…_

_-Dígame qué es lo que quiere que haga, y lo haré._ –Le interrumpió, sabiendo a donde iba a parar el asunto.

Materia mostró un gesto de sorpresa, pero poco después sonrió… fue una sonrisa dolorosa, triste, y él sintió que algo se oprimía dentro de su pecho.

_-Tendrías que volver a nacer._ –Murmuró ella, bajando la vista. _–Eres muy mayor para ella, que solo tiene 19; además, trabajas para Shinra…_

_-Shinra ya no es un enemigo para la sociedad._

_-Sin embargo, esa reputación no puede ser lavada de la noche a la mañana._

_-Estoy consciente de eso._

_-Eres un Turk, Reno._

Abrió la boca, pero, en ese instante, comprendió lo que Materia intentaba decirle: que él era un perro de Shinra, y que haría todo lo que su jefe le pidiera, aunque debiese dejar a Yuffie… eso fue el detonante.

_-Que bueno que lo hayas comprendido._ –Dijo ella, al notar la mirada furiosa que se había formado en el gesto del pelirrojo.

_-Con su permiso, señora_. –Dijo, dándose media vuelta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Salió al jardín del palacio, un pomposo lugar con flores multicolores, alrededor de un pequeño estanque cuyas aguas eran tan transparentes como el cristal. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse con nubes turbias, de un denso gris. Llovería.

Yuffie estaba de pie frente al estanque. Llevaba un kimono color azul, sencillo, con flores rosas bordadas en lo bajo de su falda; llevaba eso, en su intento por lograr la aprobación de su familia… entre el sonido lejano de los truenos, pudo distinguir el sollozo de la chica.

_-Yu…_ -Murmuró, pero calló antes de pronunciar su nombre. No sabía si era conveniente hablarle.

Sin embargo, ella le había escuchado. Limpió su rostro con la manga del kimono, y se giró parcialmente hacia él, con un gesto de enojo en el rostro. Se estremeció un poco al verla en ese estado.

_-Dice que eres muy mayor para mi. _–Inquirió ella.

-_Realmente lo soy._ –Contestó él, notando el desagrado que le causó tal comentario._ –Sin embargo, ese no es el verdadero motivo._

_-Es porque eres un Turk, lo sé._

La ninja se acercó a él, abrazándolo por su esbelta cintura, recargando el rostro sobre su pecho; él la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos… pero en su rostro había un extraño gesto de seriedad, de preocupación.

_-Vámonos_. –Dijo ella, de repente.

El pelirrojo pareció salir de un trance; la miró, perplejo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?_

_-Vámonos de este lugar._

_-Pero tu padre…_

_-Al diablo con lo que diga mi padre._

Reno le dirigió una mirada de terror. Sin embargo, ella se miraba decidida.

Habían huido en la noche, cuando pensaron que todos dormían; ella se mantenía apegada a su espalda en un abrazo fuerte, al ir ambos a toda velocidad sobre una motocicleta… gracias al cielo por las benditas autopistas lisas como una pista de patinaje.

_-¿Estás totalmente segura de esto, Yuffie?_

Recibió un suave y certero golpe en su espalda, a forma de reclamo. Sonrió levemente.

_-¿Por qué me preguntas tanto eso, Reno?_

_-Porque sabes que se aproxima una guerra por esto que acabamos de hacer._

_-Eso es seguro… pero no pueden controlarme… no de esa manera._

_-Pero es que a ti nadie puede controlarte._

_-Bueno, no. _–Escuchó su risa alegre._ –Solo tú podrás hacerlo._

_-Prometo cuidar de ti._ –Contestó Reno con suavidad._ –No dejaré que te hagan daño._

_-¿Y tú? ¿Me lastimarás?_

_-Primero moriría._

_-Yo tal vez te lastime un poco… pero creo que te gustará más que hacerte sufrir._

Cerró la azulada mirada, sonriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquellas memorias pasaron por su cabeza de forma fugaz, aun sintiendo el peso de la ninja sobre su pecho; él sentía que había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le había prometido aquella noche, cuando escaparon.

Los amigos de Yuffie los habían cubierto de su familia (recordó a Aerith en su papel de mártir preocupado), y permanecían en ese lugar gracias a Tifa, que se había puesto a buscar un departamento para que ellos dos pudiesen estar tranquilos, sin ojos que estuviesen hostigando a la pareja. Notó que había amanecido.

Dejó a Yuffie en la cama, profundamente dormida, y comenzó a alistarse para ir al trabajo lo más silenciosamente que pudo; no tenía el más mínimo deseo de salir, pero debía preguntarle algo a su jefe, algo que había llegado a su mente la noche anterior.

Sentía que a Evy la había visto en algún otro lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese día comenzó con extrañeza.

Había llegado al departamento de Rufus Shinra como cuando le tocaba ir por él en la mañana; tenía la llave para entrar y esperar dentro, cosa que hizo de forma cotidiana… hasta que vio a su alrededor.

Había en el suelo pedazos de porcelana amarilla, lo que era el cadáver de aquél costoso jarrón que tanto cuidaba su jefe; había un par de zapatos de hombre, y unas botas femeninas de color negro, un saco, un cenicero partido a la mitad, tres botellas de sabrá Dios qué… en un interesante camino hacia la sala.

_-Hoy se ha excedido._ –Murmuró, para nada preocupado.

Se preparó mentalmente para la escena que le esperaba, pero nada en este universo lo preparó para lo que realmente vería en esa sala: sobre el sofá más grande se encontraba el rubio Shinra, con la ropa puesta (por fortuna), aunque algo desaliñada, profundamente dormido; sobre él estaba una hermosa morena, con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de él, dormida también. Estaba petrificado al ver que aquella chica se trataba de Tifa Lockhart, la dulce muchacha que les consiguió aquél departamento donde se escondían.

_-Ouch._ –Dijo, después de pellizcarse.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en reversa, aun medio anonado por el espectáculo; pero su ruidoso celular comenzó a sonar, despabilando a los presentes dormidos. De súbito, al ver a la chica, pudo recordar al dueño de aquel perfume que estaba presente en Evy… era del mismísimo Vincent Valentine.

-_¿Qué?_ –Dijo Rufus, aun adormilado._ -¿Qué hora es?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, sé que demoré demasiado.

A los lectores que me siguen amablemente desde hace algún tiempo: la escena donde Yuffie y Reno escapan en Wutai en motocicleta, les puede resultar familiar… Y sí, es una escena un tanto repetida:

-La primera vez que la usé fue en el fic "Not Gonna Get Us", donde los personajes principales escapan.

-La segunda vez fue en "El Secreto de Nibelheim.", en el capítulo de "El escape 2".

-No recuerdo si también la utilicé en "La Leyenda de la Perla de Alba".

Bueno, antes de que digan algo como "¡te copias a ti misma!", la idea original era para este par (YuffieXReno), de esta escena salieron la de los demás fics, y si, era con esta misma canción.

Saludos.

Ani Li L.S.


End file.
